From Blue to Red
by juniperlei
Summary: "We've been waiting so long, for someone like you."She said quietly. He tried to struggle again in her grip..."Yes you will do nicely, I just know you will be the perfect son."... she bit down...He was confused, he had woke up just minutes ago in this strange place, and now he will die without knowing who he is, and how he got here. Vampire Ron lots of blood


**I don't own Hellsing, or Harry Potter.**

Ron opened his eyes, and was greeted by large cement walls. He stood up slowly, his legs wobbled as he did so, he caught himself on a trash can.

How did he get here? He couldn't remember. He just remembered his name 'Ronald' shouldn't there be something after that? His mind felt fuzzy. He walked slowly to the entrance of the alley. He tripped slightly over his feet but was able to keep going. He looked around the street, it looked mostly deserted, except for a few people rushing past, no doubt heading home for the night.

Suddenly he was jerked into an alley, and was up against a wall in a second. His arms twinged at the strong grip.

"Mmmm you smell good." A woman's voice said as she leaned in sniffing his neck. He tried to move to no avail.

"Shhhh my sweet." She whispered.

"Who are you, what are you doing?"He tried again trying to throw her off. He tried to kick her, only for her body to press in closer holding his legs in place.

"So feisty, so handsome, and such beautiful red hair. I've always loved the red heads you know?You have the same hair as my husband."She said wistfully, and then she smiled at him her teeth gleaming. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of her fangs.

She sniffed his neck again, she pressed her nose into his neck, smelling deeply.

"Still a virgin? How sweet, you have a lady in mind that you are saving yourself for?"

Ron felt a pang go through his heart, it felt like he did, but he couldn't remember, it was all fuzzy. He turned his head away from her. He then tried to yell, only to find he couldn't, it was like he was in a slight trance now. His mouth felt sluggish, and his arms and legs had lost some of their strength.

"Such a sweet boy, virgins your age are so hard to find."She cooed softly at him. Ron wondered why she was so concentrated on him being a virgin. It was kind of creepy.

"Such a young man. So full of youth I always wanted a son like you. Strong, and brave, full of life." She caressed his face with one hand, still using the other to hold him up. "We've been waiting so long."She said quietly. He tried to struggle again in her grip, but she quickly replaced her hand over his other arm, and held him there.

"Yes you will do nicely, I just know you will be the perfect son." He fought the spell he was under, and tried to scream again only to be silenced by the euphoria he felt when she bit down. He felt his arms, and legs relax, as the woman drank from him. He couldn't even protest, as he felt his life leave him.

He was confused, he woke up in a strange place, and now he will die without know who he is, and how he got here.

He felt the woman petting his head, she cradled his limp body in her arms, as she continued to drink deeply. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the moon hanging ominously over head.

* * *

When he woke up again he was chained to a wall. He tried to move, only for the restraints to stop him. He struggled more, but couldn't move it in the least. He struggled for a while, but he felt strangely weak. He then heard foot steps coming from down some stairs, before stopping outside his dark cell.

A girl walked in, and Ron struggled again. The chains burned his wrists slightly as he did so.

"Don't bother you can't break those chains, they are made of holy metal." The girl said matter of factually as she walked up to Ron.

The girl grabbed Ron's face, and turned it side to side. "What does Mother see in you?" The girl muttered, she sounded slightly jealous. She then let Ron's head go and and brought a packet up to Ron's face.

Ron could smell it, it smelled delicious, his mouth started to water.

"Breakfast time little brother." The girl said smiling. She bit slightly into the packet and held it in front of Ron's face.

Ron smelled it again, and leaned in. He wondered briefly what it was, it smelled so good, he wanted to drink it so bad, he then saw something. The writing on the packet.

It read 'O positive red blood cells, volunteer donor.' It was blood the delicious smelling contents of the packet was blood, he realized in horror at himself and the girl. His eyes widened, and he jerked his head back, in disgust.

"What the hell!That's blood no way am I drinking that!" Ron said backing up from the packet, even as his mouth watered. It smelled so good, but he wouldn't drink it. The thought made him feel sick.

"You ungrateful little punk!" The girl yelled, and he slapped Ron with her empty hand. Ron backed up into the wall, the girl got closer, until Ron was completely pressed up against the wall.

"You know how much trouble we go through for this stuff?" The girl asked holding it in front of Ron's closed mouth. She rubbed it against Ron's mouth roughly, the red smears staining Ron's lips red.

Ron had to fight not to open his mouth, and drink in the life giving substance, it smelled so good. Even more so now that it was on his face, it even felt good on his face, he wanted to lick his lips, but resisted the urge.

"Charlotte, my sweet stop, you can not force must give in willingly to truly be apart of our family"A woman's voice said.

The girl was away from Ron in a second, the packet dropped from her hands due to the sudden movement."Mother!I was just trying to give him his breakfast."

"Peace my sweet daughter, I am not angry. Return to your father, he is waiting, for you upstairs. I will deal with our new addition." She said soothingly to Charlotte.

"Yes Mother." the girl bowed, and with one last glare at Ron left.

Ron stayed silent through the exchange, and continued to stay slumped against the wall. He tensed when he felt, the woman pet his head wished she would stop doing that.

"Will you not drink my son? You must be hungry." She picked up the packet from where Charlotte had dropped it, and held it in front of Ron's face.

Ron turned his head away weakly, he felt so weak, and the chains burned him still. Also he felt this strange connection to the woman, like he should listen to her, but he resisted stubbornly.

"Oh, my poor boy. I'm sorry these chains make you so weak, and they must hurt something terrible." she caressed his face. "But I cannot release you yet my love, you have not accepted, your role in the family , but you will, just as Charlotte did, you will become my son completely, with Charlotte as your dear sister, and I Mary your mother, and Charles your father."She continued to pet his head.

Ron felt something within his rise up, and he growled at the woman. "I am not your son you bitch! I don't know whose son I am but I know for sure I am not yours, you crazy broad!"

Suddenly he felt a violent slap against his face, even worse than that girl Charlotte's.

"Yes, you are stubborn, but you will accept me as your mother. The first lesson you must learn, is to never speak to your Mother in such a way." She sighed, and then patted his abused cheek softly.

"I'm sorry to be so violent my son, but as they say, 'spare the rod, and spoil the child.' I'm afraid it may the only way to get through to you." She then backed up, and bit deeply into the packet, Ron's throat burned as he watched her drink.

When she was done she smiled at him with her blood stained teeth.

"You are so thirsty my son,I can feel through our link as mother and son, but don't worry you will eventually drink of your own free will. Then you can truly start to become apart of our family." With that she left him hanging on the wall, all alone in the dark.

* * *

Mary held the packet in front of her son but his mouth stayed clamped shut. She was awed at his stubbornness, he has held out for days. Refusing to drink. It worried her, she does not want her son to fade, after she waited so long for him.

"Won't you drink, I promise it is sweet, and will make you strong, my son." He felt a strong mental pull towards her, as something within him tried to bend his will to her. He resisted it.

"I told you I am not your son you crazy bitch!" He yelled her despite his fatigue, and despite that annoyingly persistent pull.

She grabbed his face in a second, her grip was tight, and strong."But you are, my son, I know you completely, more than you know yourself, and you should not talk to your mother in such a way, you will refer to me as Mother, and nothing less!" She said annoyed. She then seemed to calm down, and she backed up and sighed.

"I suppose I should let your father try tomorrow night, you must drink it is clear in your slow manner, but be warned my love, your father has less patience than I."Then she was gone.

* * *

"Mary is right you do bear resemblance to me, its striking." The man said roughly, standing in front of Ron.

Ron couldn't exactly remember what he himself looked like, so he couldn't compare it to any mental image of his own face.

"So you will not drink? Don t you want to be strong? Do you want to fade child?"

Ron didn't answer. He kept his mouth stubbornly closed. Suddenly he was slammed into the wall, he gasped at the pain it brought.

"You will answer me when I speak to you! I will not have my son be rebellious towards his father!" The man yelled his red eyes flashing. He was holding Ron against the wall by just his neck.

Ron choked out his words "I am not your son, and you can never make me drink. " He then spit on the mans face.

Charles growled at him, and punched Ron hard. The man the kicked him violently. He beat him for several minutes. Then he stopped and Ron heard him walk toward the door, only to return in a few seconds.

"I am not as kind as Mary, or as gentle. " the man hissed at Ron.

Suddenly Ron felt his head being tilted back by his hair, and there was blood spilling over his face, it was thick, and it covered his face, and dripped down to his clothes, and even onto the floor. His throat was on fire, he could smell it all over him. It smelled delicious, it was even harder to fight the urge, but he did, he kept his mouth closed.

"Hmm you are stubborn. Men twice your age would have given in by now, but we have time my son, you will give in and drink. Then you will drink Mary's blood, and truly become our son. I will see to it."

Then Charles was gone, leaving Ron alone, with his blood soaked clothes, and matted blood covered hair.

* * *

The whole of the dungeon smelled even more of blood now. It tortured him, its made his longing grow, but he refused to take one lick of any of it. It felt wrong, he knew there was something wrong about drinking blood. He felt it, and wouldn't given in, especially when it was these crazy people trying to force it on him. He would rather die, than give in to them, and become part of their 'family'.

* * *

Everyday Charles or Mary would come,and sometimes and even Charlotte, and every day he refused.

Mary held the packet in front of his face again.

"Please my son drink." She sighed when he still refused. She pressed up to his nose, and he breathed in the smell. A small amount dripped onto his lip, it was a thick drop,it smelled so sweet, and in a second without thinking he licked it off. It tasted so good, it was like sweet ambrosia. He almost gave in, in that moment.

Then realized in horror at what he did,and pushed himself into the wall, trying to get away from the blood. Even though it had made his body sing, hwn he had even that one drop.

"My son its all right, you can drink it, wasn't it good? Have more my son." He stared at her wide eyed, and kept his mouth closed. She pressed closer to him, she squeezed another drop on to his lip, and it was even harder for him to resist this time, but he still was able to refuse even after he had a taste. Ron steeled his resolve even more, he would not give in. He couldn't he didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't.

He would continue like this for a long time.

Until one day something happened.

* * *

Ron could hear something, gun shots it sounded like. There was a fight going on above him. He heard Charlotte yelling something, then there was a shot, and Mary was screaming, and Charles yelled something he couldn't make out. Here was more shots, and more arguing, and screaming, and the Charles yells where silenced, and Mary yelled one last time, in that moment he felt some connection break, and then everything was quiet.

He heard foot steps, going down stairs. Then the door to his cell was opened. There stood a man in a deep red cloak, with a broad red hat, and glasses.

"Hmmm a fledgling. Created by those beasts I just destroyed no doubt." Then man said to himself.

The man sniffed, breathing in the smell of the room.

"Smells of old blood in here."

He then stared into Ron's blue eyes, it made Ron feel uneasy, but he held his gaze all the same.

"Interesting, a fledgling chained, and surrounded, and covered by blood, but has refused for so long, to drink, but it seems you had one drop didn't you? Or you would be human again. To resist after having even one drop. You must have a very strong will."

The man smiled, his teeth showing fully. They continued their staring contest.

"You don't scare me bastard, and you cant make me do anything. I don't know who I am, or what I am, but no one can ever make me do anything! They could not make me their son, and if you plan on making me drink! You can go fuck yourself!" Ron yelled at the Man, his anger, at all these people trying to make him into something, he would choose himself, and no one else!

The man laughed at Ron, "I will do nothing of the sort boy!I was sent to kill this 'family', but you it seems are not like them. No I can feel it, you have the potential to be so much more!"

"How about this boy I'll give you a choice, you can come with me and become part of something, and kill the undeserving undead like the ones that have tried to tame you, or I can destroy you right here and right now. So boy which do you choose."

The choice was simple.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to drink your blood! You said you wouldn't make me do anything!"

"You are unstable, you have gone for it seems at least one month without ingesting blood. It has made you unstable. Furthermore, because I have destroyed your creator without you drinking her blood, this means your anchor to this world, has been destroyed." Alucard explained.

"It is amazing that you have resisted the will of your creator, and the call of blood for so long, but you must at least drink a true vampire blood. It will keep your body sustained, and make you your own vampire, stabilizing you.I will not force you, you can slowly decompose if you wan to."

It wasn't a lie without the Boys master alive, and with nothing keeping him to this world except the one drop of human blood he consumed, eventually the boy would fade, possibly in a few months, thought boy doesn't have to know that, it would be easier if he got him to drink now, and become a true vampire.

Ron stared at Alucard bleeding arm. He felt sick, as he put his mouth over it and drank a little of it. His eyes dilated, and the pain started.

Alucard watched on in interest as the boy fell to the ground clutching his head. Alucard had never heard of what would happen if a Fledgling drank from a different vampire than the one that changed them.

He watched as the boy shook. Alucard wondered briefly if it would destroy him, though it felt like the boy was warping into something like his fledgling, kinda like he was half his or would seem the boy was becoming partially his kin, and in the process it was overriding his original creator, warping him, and causing pain. All and all very interesting to experience, and to watch.

He waited, and eventually the boy stopped twitching, and spasming He gasped for a minute or two before he stood up.

"What the hell was that?" He clenched and unclenched his hands, they felt stronger, he as whole felt stronger. He felt complete somehow.

He then glared at Alucard who was smiling at him.

"You know you could have warned me." He growled at him, his now red eyes flashing.

"I could not have as I was not your creator, I did not know what would happen if you drank my blood." He said still grinning.

"What! You could have told me that!" Alucard ignored him and laughed. He then started to walk away.

"Hey are you even listening!? Hey!" Ron followed after the crazy vampire.

* * *

**I wrote this on a whim, I like Ron and I like Hellsing, and there isnt enough Ron centric fanfictions. The reason I had him drink one drop, is because from what Ive read, that if the master of fledgling dies, without the fledgiling frinking blood, they they will turn back into a human. This was very fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it :D. Leave a review and tell if you did :D Oh and I hope Alucard wasn't OOC O_O**


End file.
